


Daylight

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam holds Kurt the night before he has to return to England and prays that daylight never comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

The Bushwick apartment of Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez was blessedly quiet for a Friday night. Adam Crawford lay in his boyfriend Kurt’s bed tucked securely in his lover’s arms. He couldn’t help but notice the stressed look that was still around Kurt’s eyes even as he slept.

 

Adam would be leaving back for England in the morning, his time at NYADA finished which meant that his student visa was expired and to stay any longer would be illegal. Before he met Kurt, Adam was sure that he would be eager to return home to London and start looking for work in the West End shows. However, Adam now wished that the next morning would never come.

 

{ _Here I am waiting_

_I’ll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_ }

 

Adam sighed, it was after midnight and his plane would be leaving at 7 am. He should be getting some rest before having to leave at 4 to get to JFK. He couldn’t force himself to even try and sleep though. He didn’t want to miss any moment of Kurt before he had to tear himself away at the airport.

 

{ _This is our last night but it’s late_

_And I’m trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_ }

 

Adam snuggled deeper into the pillows and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt grumbled Adam’s name which made Adam smile softly. He was grateful that both Santana and Rachel had consented to travel down to New Haven to visit Quinn to give Kurt and Adam some privacy for this. However, it was still extremely odd for the flat to be so quiet.

 

{ _And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh}_

 

As the clock ticked closer to the time he would have to wake Kurt, Adam spent the time just gazing at his boyfriend. Kurt had always amazed him, from his flawless skin to his breathtaking voice. Kurt was beautiful, inside and out and Adam felt privileged to have been in his life for any amount of time.

 

{ _Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_ }

 

Adam could already feel tears welling up as soon as Kurt’s alarm started ringing. Maroon 5’s “Daylight” was the perfect song for their current predicament. That didn’t mean that it didn’t also hurt like hell to hear the lyrics.

 

Adam reluctantly coaxed Kurt out of bed and into the kitchen where he set about making a cup of coffee to Kurt’s taste. They’d end up getting a couple more at the airport later but this first cup was simply to wake his boyfriend up.

 

{ _And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ }

 

They sat in the cab they were taking to the airport, sipping their coffee. Neither of them were quite up to talking about what would be happening in just under two and a half hours time. Kurt would have been quite content never having to face this pain. Being the mature gentlemen they were, Kurt and Adam had agreed that their relationship would be over the moment Adam stepped onto the plane. Kurt had been wary of another long distance relationship and Adam hadn’t wanted to hold Kurt back in his next three years at school.

 

When the time came for them to part ways at security, Adam wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. He wanted Kurt to some with him and wait in the lobby, but as Kurt didn’t have a boarding pass, it was impossible. So instead, Kurt and Adam were forced to say good-bye to their best friend and boyfriend among a dozen other couples.

 

Adam’s breath tickled Kurt’s ear as he sang softly to Kurt. “ _I never wanted to stop. Because I don’t wanna start all over, start all over. I was afraid of the dark. But now it’s all that I want. All that I want, all that I want.”_ He was forced to stop singing because of the tears clogging his throat, thickening his voice. “I’ll miss you, so bloody much. I love you.”

 

Kurt lost the fight against the tears that had been threatening from the moment he woke. “I love you too,” he sobbed, clinging to his boyfriend for the last time. “Go,” he whispered.

 

Adam kissed Kurt one last time before stepping into the security line, supporting the book bag that Kurt had traded him for. One last piece of each other, he had said. Kurt would have Adam’s old satchel and Adam, Kurt’s.

 

{ _And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_ }

 

Later that day, Kurt woke to find Finn sitting on his bed with open arms and a pint of ice cream. “Rachel called me,” he confessed when asked why he was there. Kurt never felt more blessed to have Finn as a brother.

 

{ _Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ }

 

FIN


End file.
